cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SnowWolf
SnowWolf has currently been on Planet Bob for nearly four years, beginning on Sept. 10, 2009. He is the current ruler of the nation Silberwlfean. He used to go under the alias Zarachii, though changed his name due to it's connections to the feminine name "Zara" and because people thought he was a Bleach fan. He is not a girl nor a Bleach fan. Alliances GPA A little known fact is that SnowWolf first applied to be part of the Green Protection Agency. He spent about a day here as an applicant. He finally left out of frustration. UCN SnowWolf often considers UCN to be his first alliance and home on Planet Bob. SnowWolf spent the main part of his time here in UCN. In UCN, he made several new friends, and several "acquaintances that didn't like him." While in UCN, he fought in the Second Unjust War for them and took his first nuke for them. While in UCN, his only ministership was the Minister of Foreign Relations during the Second Unjust War. It was during this time that he wrote the PIAT between UCN and UBD. He was also an agent of the Commonwealth Security Division and a mentor in the Ministry of Interior. SnowWolf considers this time to be "the best of his time on Planet Bob." However, after the government reform, SnowWolf was booted out of office, and then left for his 1 day stay at The Foreign Division. He soon returned however because he missed his old friends at UCN. SnowWolf left UCN for the final time during the mass resignation. TFD SnowWolf joined TFD for about a day. Though even in this short day he completed (though barely) the basic courses of TFD's education program. He would use what he learned here in his mentorship in UCN. UBD SnowWolf joined the United Blue Directorate following the collapse of UCN. Although his time here has been short, he has strengthened friendships here and soon elevated to the position of assistant MoFA. SnowWolf soon formed the Blue Dragon Party, a political party, to counter that of the Core. It was to be "the Core's democrats." He soon merged BDP with the Flubber Party to create the Blue Communist Mudkipz Party (BCMP) for mudkipz were and still are popular in the UBD, however he soon changed it back to the BDP following the resigning of the 2nd Chairman of the BCMP. After the elections, he was promoted to the Minister of Education, where he instituted an education program like that at the old UCN. It is currently doing excellent, though is facing the same problem that the original faced at UCN. During the Silver-Fire crisis, SnowWolf promoted new elections entirely for new Directors instead of just interim elections. He was planning to set them up himself, however Slybomber beat him to it. During his stay, he became Minister of Foreign Affairs for a term, and then became the Director of the Homeland after UBD's government reform. A few months later, though, he left for Europa. He never rejoined UBD, and it sadly merged with another alliance on July 9, 2011 due to inactivity. Europa Although SnowWolf did not initially join Europa, he did have some hand in Europa being admitted to the Peace and Love Train Accords whilst in UBD. Europa's ride into the Accords was rough, though following the merge between TFD and Zenith, Zenith opposing Europa's entry 100%, Europa was able to become admitted to the Accords as a full time Engineer. SnowWolf did little in the admittance of Europa, although he did ask UBD to sponsor them for admittance, which they agreed to, and lobbied for their entry. Following his resignation from UBD, SnowWolf came to Europa and was embraced (somewhat) warmly. Later on, he left twice to aid the protectorates of Europa, Pesarus and Callisto. After both leaders, Gandolf and AlphaDawg, respectively, were banned for ban evasion, SnowWolf became the leader, and had both alliances merge with Europa. He joined Europa in the BFF bloc's merger. Scrape with the Admin After Europa's admittance to PnL, SnowWolf resumed the role of a normal diplomat, sharing with them important information about UBD and talking with them on their forums and IRC. However, one day SnowWolf went to far, and posted an old UBD promo video. In doing so, he broke the "No Advertising Rule," though was unaware of it. He was informed of his pending Permanent Ban from the Europa forums by Kongo Jack, an old friend from UCN. SnowWolf was able to avoid PermaBan thanks to his old friends (Kongo Jack, Ernesto Che Guevara, Emperado del Oeste), though this created an icy rift between SnowWolf and the Admin. Over time, thankfully, it has healed. Blood For Friends/The International/Los Pollos Hermanos Europa merged with FEAR and Wolfpack to form the alliance Blood For Friends, after the name of the bloc originally formed by UCN, FEAR, and Wolfpack. His career in Blood For Friends marked the beginning of a long decline in his activity levels. Eventually, BFF imploded similar to UCNgate, and SnowWolf, at Chax's urging, joined The International. His time there saw a brief activity boost, though it didn't last. He eventually joined Chax in joining Chax's newest alliance, Los Pollos Hermanos in order to join the community he had been with since the beginning. However, LPH experienced inactivity at levels never before seen, and SnowWolf also descended to the deepest depths of inactivity. He currently stays in LPH, though has often considered leaving CyberNations due to his lack of interest in the game and the death of his two most favorite CN communities. Constant Changes Avatars SnowWolf often changes his avatar to different things that have nothing to do with each other. The only time they did have something in common was when he changed his avatar to match his Halo 3 Spartan armor. Names SnowWolf has so far had 3 aliases: Zarachii, Spriggs, and SnowWolf. His constant name changes have caused his friends to sometimes pick at him for it, though he knows they are just jokes. He has settled with SnowWolf and will not change his name again. Category:Individuals